Sinbad
Personality Sinbad’s charisma draws in the people around him and makes them want to follow him. It primarily manifests in his ability to wield words to move people toward a goal, whether in writing or with a speech. He is the author of a series of exaggerated but engaging stories called “The Adventures of Sinbad” which have been distributed across the world. On the surface, he is an extremely likable man whose ego is as big as his smile. He enjoys drinking and partying as well as flirting. When drunk, his womanizing ways are severe enough that when accused of taking advantage of Kougyoku, his vassals instantly believe it. Sinbad concedes to himself that “things have happened before...”Night 84 Page 95 Despite his tendency for irresponsible behavior toward women when drunk, he generally acts in ways that, on the surface, appear genuinely selfless. While guarding a mansion in Balbadd, he looks the other way after a starving woman attacks him, allowing her and those with her to plunder it on the condition they do not hurt anyone.Night 34 Page 132 After seeing the state the Balbaddian people are in, he aligns himself with the fog troupe, going back on his promise to King Ahbmad to help eradicate them. Even before he founded his country, he has provided homes and livelihoods to refugees with nowhere else to go including Ja'far, Mahad and Vittel, Serendine and Drakon, Masrur and the other slave children without family, and Sharrkan. The people no other country wants, Sindria accepts. Along that same vein, he also brings Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana to Sindria, providing them with a place where they are safe from Kou and Al-Thamen. On her death bed, Esra describes him as curious, energetic, and reckless. She also describes him as cherishing his family and friends and having a sensitive nature.Night 12 Page 56 Sinbad is an idealist who engages in big-picture thinking. This is most apparent in Zepar's dungeon, where he describes his vision to change the world with vague language. It is revealed that, while his vision is grand is scope, he has spent little time thinking about the details. His focus is not only on his country but on the entire world. He is also quick to act on information and equally quick to change course when new evidence presents itself, such as when he flips sides in the Balbadd arc. He values critical thought and innovation. In Balbadd, he encourages Aladdin and Morgiana to think things through for themselves rather than insisting they rely on his judgment.Night 34 Page 125 As time goes on, it is revealed that Sinbad has a calculating, manipulative side. His reasons for providing shelter for Alibaba and Aladdin are self-serving, as he intends to enlist them in his struggle against Al-Thamen. He also toys with Kougyoku’s feelings, encouraging her affections in order to use her toward his own ends when she returns to Kou. He even uses Zepar’s power on her, which allows him to spy through her and take over her consciousness at will. At one point, Sinbad asks Ja’far, “Have I become sly?” to which he responds, “You have gained much and become a person you never wanted to be, but you chose this path.” Night 111 pg 69 Story Badr Arc As a child, he demonstrates the ability to “choose the right fate” by leading Badr out of a storm.AoS Night 1 Page 27 Badr declares that Sinbad will be the man who changes the world. At age five, Sinbad witnesses his father brutalized by a group of people who accuse him of being a traitor for not supporting the war effort. That night, while fetching water from the well, Sinbad finds an injured man named Darius. His family takes the man in, and as he is recovering, Darius tells Sinbad dozens of stories about the world outside of Tison village. These tales capture young Sinbad’s imagination and spark a sense of curiosity about the world that will last throughout his life. Darius, the man they are looking for, takes Sinbad hostage, threatening to hurt him if the villagers do not provide supplies for his escape. Esra pleads for the villagers to assist, but they do nothing. Finally, Badr arrives. He humbles himself before Darius, asking him to let Sinbad go. When Darius refuses, Badr kills him. As punishment for harboring a spy, Badr is sent away to war. He does not return.}} Baal Arc Sinbad and Drakon fight their way through an underground tunnel filled with mole-like creatures. As Drakon looks over his shoulder, he stops to think that Sinbad is amazing. At first, he seemed reckless, but he can calmly analyze any situation and make the right call. As Drakon is marveling, a mole flies at him, claws out. Sinbad and Drakon strike it down simultaneously. They exchange approving glances toward one another. Drakon thinks that Sinbad seems to be riding upon the waves of a fate that loves him. Having reached the innermost part of the dungeon, the two boys stop to catch their breath and bicker more. Then, they enter a vault filled with dozens of vessels and chests. Picking a jug up to inspect it, Drakon notes that they all seem to be stoneware. Sinbad, however, finds a single metal lamp. His fingers tap the lamp and out shoots a bolt of lightning. It bounces across the room, turning the stone vessels into shining treasures. Then, Baal appears. He looks upon the boys and asks them who will become king. Both boys proclaim they will become king at once. Looking down at the ground, Drakon raises his sword, claiming he knew he would have to settle their differences eventually. He demands a duel. Sinbad and Drakon charge toward each other with swords drawn. Sinbad thrusts a blow at Drakon, who manages to block it. They battle until Sinbad emerges the victor/ Baal says that he has witnessed the match clearly and approves of Sinbad as his lord. He is absorbed into Sinbad's sword, and Sinbad grins at his accomplishment. Sinbad is ejected from the dungeon and lands surrounded in treasure in a hole where the dungeon once was. Soldiers are waiting for him above. When they realize he is not a friend to the throne, they prepare to attack. Sinbad does not yet know how to use his power and does not know how he will escape. At that time, Yunan appears and touches Sinbad's sword. Yunan instructs Sinbad to follow the voice that is inside of his heart. Raising his sword, Sinbad recites the words: "The Djinn of Wrath and Heroes, I command thee and thy household to feed on my magoi and empower my will with your great ability. Come forth, Baal!" He raises the sword in the air and lightning flies from its tip. The rest of the soldiers flee, thinking he used witchcraft. Yunan sends him flying back home. In Tison village, a woman demands to know where he has been for the last two months and scolds him for leaving Esra by herself. Back at his house, Esra is on her death bed. Although Sinbad's adventure in the dungeon was only a few hours, in this world two months had passed. Esra is barely alive when Sinbad returns. She sees Sinbad, and as he kneels by her side, she confuses him with Badr. She says that if she can see him, that means she must be dying soon. She tells him that their little boy Sinbad went on an adventure to the outside world with a sword in his hand. She praises him for being energetic, full of curiosity, and treasuring his family and companions. Although she does call him reckless, she says he is gentle deep inside the way Badr was when he was young. She says he has already grown up and that he will be fine. Then, closing her eyes, she says her final words: "I love you, Sin." Afterward, Sinbad's name spreads across Parthevia. People chatter excitedly about the fourteen-year-old boy who conquered the dungeon where 10,000 others had failed. However, the royals view him as a nuisance. Parthevia soon sends its Venomous Spider Princess to Contastia Harbor where Sinbad often visits. She raises her fist to strike a citizen who insulted her father, but before she can make contact, Sinbad stops her. In a fight, she grazes Sinbad's arm with a knife. The poison begins to take effect, but Sinbad reveals he has already stolen the antidote. He also messed with her armor, loosening the straps. When her chest piece falls down, she is too busy covering her chest to fight. Sinbad hoists her over his shoulder and explains she is holding her hostage. He takes a small boat out to sea, where Serendine demands to be put down, and Sinbad throws her aside. Still covering her breasts, Serendine scolds him for demeaning her and reminds him that, should anything happen to her, the imperial army will hunt him down. With an embarrassed pout, she glances up at him. As he finishes drinking the antidote, he tosses Serendine in a barrel and foists her out to sea, thanking her for being a nice hostage. He waves goodbye before calling her a cute girl one last time. Enraged, Serendine promises to seek revenge. Sinbad sets out to change the world on a small fishing boat.}} Extras Volume 33 It is revealed that Sinbad is the type who will have an everlasting impact from a broken heart.Yunan Onisan no Kaigaki Shinri Tesuto Appearance In his youth, Sinbad’s hair is a bright purple. By the time the main series begins, it has dulled and darkened to more of an eggplant shade. His long shaggy hair is pulled back into a ponytail, which he ties with a white strand of ribbon or cloth. He has bronzed skin and sharp eyes. He has a muscular medium build and carries himself with a slight slouch. Starting at age sixteen, he wears a collared and dovetailed crop jacket, white pants tucked into black boots, a golden belt engraved with laurels, and a pink vest over a white undershirt. In the main series, he wears a knotted white shawl over a purple floor-length robe and a shirt, a white skirt, and pointed shoes. He also wears a turban adorned with a feather. Often, he is also decked in seven opulent pieces of jewelry, his metal vessels. In the final arc, he wears white robes, a sash around his waist, and a cape with golden shoulder plates. Through every costume change, his golden earrings remain constant. Relationships After making a promise to Esra to guide Sinbad in his time of need, Yunan sends him to the first dungeon, Baal, in order to capture it and gain the power of a king. Although Yunan occasionally drops in to say hello, he generally watches Sinbad from afar. By the main series, Yunan is afraid of Sinbad and wants nothing to do with him. Skills References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:King Vessels Category:Kingdom of Sindria Category:Yambala Gladiators Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Fallen Category:Deceased Category:Parthevian Empire